All the Way
All the Way is a song made for Jacksepticeye. It is mainly based on Jack's Happy Wheels adventures, however it also has scenes from Papers, Please (both from the game and the animation). It was created by Schmoyoho using voice alteration. It was featured on Jack's channel, where he called the video "ALL THE WAY - Jacksepticeye Songify Remix by Schmoyoho." Lyrics :Top of the morning to ya laddies! :My name is Jacksepticeye! :(Top of the mornin'!) :My name is Jacksepticeye :(Ugh!) :My name is Jacksepticeye (Yes!) :Jacksepticeye (Yes!) :Jack (Yes!), Jack (Yes!), Jack (Yes!) :All the way :To fuckin' Victory Town :All the way! :Feels good to be a winner :Every now and then :I believe in you :I believe (I believe) :I believe in you :I believe (I believe) :I believe in Steve :In Steve (Oh, yeah!) :In Steve :Grab the glory :All the way to victory :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way :Keep going, you got this :All the way, way :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way! :Keep going (keep going) :Keep going (keep going) :Simple challenge :I call bullshit on that :Grab it with your teeth :One is all you need :Mother ape-ass! :I call bullshit on that :Mother ape-ass! :Great, great Steve :Why aren't your legs magnetic? :Great, great Steve :Well, that's just perfect, isn't it? :Great, great Steve :I hope you die, die, die, die, die :In that bottomless pit :(Oh, shit) :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way :Keep going, you got this :All the way, way :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way! :Keep going (keep going) :Keep going (keep going) :Hello, lil' Potatoman :You're the one that always causes trouble :See? :You like fake tickets, don't you? :That's bad, that's bad (that's bad), that's bad (that's bad), that's bad (that's bad) :He got shot :No! :Little Potatoman :You were always my favorite :I believe (I believe) :I believe in you :I believe (I believe) :I believe in Steve :In Steve (Oh, yeah!) :In Steve :Grab the glory :All the way to victory :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way :Keep going, you got this :All the way, way :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way! :Keep going (keep going) :Keep going (keep going) :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way :Keep going, you got this :All the way, way :All the way :Keep on a-dancin' :All the way :Keep on flyin' :All the way! :Keep going (keep going) :Keep going (keep going) Trivia *All the Way ranked #1 on 'Watchmojo's Top 10 Jacksepticeye Videos' and is the most viewed video on the channel. **In the video "Jacksepticeye Reacts To "Watchmojo's Top 10 Jacksepticeye Videos", Jack revealed that he listened to the song on repeat for four days after he uploaded it. He explained that he met the people who made the song at the YouTube Creator Summit who asked him whether he would like a song made for him; he agreed to this. **He further explained that the song's lyrics reference people striving to their best abilities. *Jack's favourite lyric is "Mother ape a**". Category:Songs Category:2016 Videos Category:Videos Category:July 2016